1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system and a storage medium which stores a program of the microscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In observing a sample under a microscope, it has been known that a different amount of spherical aberration occurs depending on the thickness of a cover glass, and a correction collar of an objective has been known as means for correcting the spherical aberration caused by the thickness of the cover glass.
In the past, the correction collar has been mainly used as the means for correcting the spherical aberration caused by the thickness of the cover glass. In recent years, a technique in which a deep portion of a sample is observed has been developed and has been popular, and the correction collar is also used for the purpose of correcting a spherical aberration which changes in accordance with the depth of an observation target surface.
However, as it is not easy to judge whether a spherical aberration has been optimally corrected while observing a sample image, a task of correcting the spherical aberration using a correction collar tends to be avoided, and the correction collar is not often utilized sufficiently. Therefore, a technology for assisting in the task of correcting the spherical aberration using the correction collar has been proposed, and the technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-043624, for example.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-043624 discloses a microscope system in which an optimum rotation position of a correction collar with a minimum aberration is calculated in accordance with observation conditions, including a temperature of a sample, a refractive index of the sample, and the depth of an observation target surface. In the microscope system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-043624, when the observation conditions are input, the correction collar automatically rotates to the optimum rotation position according to the observation conditions.